Arisa the Great
by t s u b a k i - l u n a
Summary: Arisa Takahata and her twin brother, Akito, are Genin awaiting their new team. Being lumped together as always, they await their last teammate...[GaaraxOC]


**Arisa the Great**

_Actually, she's not that great at all. But we _do_ need a title for this fic, and here it is._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I wish I pwned Naruto and the character Gaara, but I don't..._

**Chapter One: Enter Arisa Takahata!**

* * *

"Arisa-chaaaaaan!" A voice yelled out, followed by a series of knocks. "Come _on_ already, we've got to get to the Academy so we can meet up with our new teams!"

"Hraaarrghh…" A protest came out from under the covers.

"Nee-chaaaaan!" Her brother wailed impatiently, literally banging on to door now.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, you little brat!" Came her voice. Arisa shoved the covers off of her body, drawing in her legs as she lay on her back. Finally the Genin thrust herself up in a jump, and landed on the stone floor, in a crouch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she quickly began to rummage through her drawers.

"Damn Akito…" She muttered.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Arisa emerged from her room, fully dressed. Her blonde hair was brushed back behind her ears, her bangs still hanging over her forehead. She wore a black T-shirt with a green vest, infested with many pockets, and blue denim-material shorts that covered her knees. Her hitai-ate, with the symbol of an hourglass, was wrapped around her head, the metal plate gleaming upon her forehead.

She blinked her blue eyes in a lazy manner before lifting her hand up. "'Sup?"

A boy stood across from her, glaring. He wore a black T-shirt as well, with khaki shorts reaching below his knees. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck, bearing the same hourglass symbol. "What took you so long?" He asked her. He had clearly lost his patient nine minutes ago. Arisa's brow furrowed as she growled lowly at her twin. "What are you, mom?" She scoffed and began to walk past him. 'C'mon, let's go, Akito…we're going to be late…"

Akito sighed and unwillingly followed his sister. _We were late 45 minutes ago!_ He sighed. _Mom, Dad…. Please come back…_

When the two reached the Academy, it was almost deserted. The two walked into their classroom, looking around for a sign of their Jounin.

"…Hmm. Nobody's here." Arisa said, pointing out what was obvious to be seen.

"I _told_ you we would be late! Nee-chaaaan!" Akito whined, thinking of what else could possibly go wrong.

"Jeez, Akito, why are you so whiney?" Arisa asked, rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall. 'I guess we should just go, eh?"

"Well, well, aren't _you_ two so late?" A voice from behind made Akito jump. Arisa glanced over to the tall Jounin with his hands on Akito's shoulders. "You've kept me waiting quite a bit."

Akito had loosened from the Jounin's grip to point an accusing finger at his sister. "Nee-chan wouldn't get up!"

"Pointing is _rude_, Akito-otou…" She sighed, rolling her eyes inwardly.

The Jounin stepped into the classroom, taking a look at both of the Genin. "Ah…So you're twins?"

"Hai, sir!" Akito nodded.

"Well…That just leaves us with one person to find…" He began. "Now, follow me." The Jounin said over his shoulder before walking out of the room and down the hall.

The twins nodded, one more enthusiastically than the other.

* * *

The three trekked through the sandy village, waving their hands to their faces in an attempt to cool themselves down in the heat.

Arisa stared at the back of the Jounin, yawning slightly. He had dark brown hair, kept in a wild and messy manner, with his hitai-ate slinging to the left side of his face. His skin was tanned from the sun, and he wore a tan-colored vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath., as well as black baggy pants that ended in a Capri-like manner. Bandages covered his ankles.

_He hasn't told us his name yet…_Arisa thought, her brow furrowing slightly. 

Finally, the Jounin came to a stop. Arisa and Akito followed the same manner, glancing up .

Arisa's eyes widened from their naturally lazy glaze, and she took a sharp breath. _What are we doing at the Kazekage's building…?_ She gulped, staring up at the tall, stone structure. She turned her gaze back to the Jounin and Akito, and quickly followed them inside.

They started down one lone corridor, and stopped The Jounin turned to the twins, forming a small circle. "All right, listen here, you two. Our last teammate is very important…And also very _dangerous_…"

Arisa raised an eyebrow. She definitely couldn't lie to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. The feeling in her gut fluttered around. _Something's not so right…_

"Dangerous?" Akito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...And I'm warning you now so you don't get killed later." He informed him. "This boy is a Genin like yourselves, but he has been trained seperatley. If you disrespect him in any way, he may kill you. He is our village's secret weapon."

"B-but…Why are we training with _him_ if he's so strong himself?" Arisa questioned.

"Kazekage's orders. Now, please treat this boy as you would treat any other comrade. I don't want any complaints, I want you to be respective teammates."

"…Sensei? Just how powerful _is_ this guy?" It was Akito.

"…I won't tell you that. Now, follow me, you two."

Arisa gulped and clenched her hands into fists. _Well, that sure has me wanting to run home…_

She glanced over to Akito, who, apparently, was thinking the same thing. They both sighed nervously, and followed the Jounin.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. I'll the best I can." The Jounin emerged from the Kazekage's office, shutting the door behind him.

He nodded to the twins, and started off down the opposite hall from which they came. They stopped to the door far back on the right, and he knocked twice.

Stepping back, he waited for an answer. Arisa raised an eyebrow, her hands in her pockets as she tapped her foot nervously. Akito stood behind her, using her as though she was a shield.

The Jounin was about to knock once more, when the door slid open. Arisa gulped, and she heard her brother whimper.

And out stepped a boy with red hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**Terms...**

**Nee-chan**-Older sister

**Otou-san **or **-otou**- Younger Brother

**Sensei-** Teacher

**Hai**-Yes

_So, I just came up with this idea for a fic some time ago today...And I started to write it, off the top of my head. Well...If it sucks, let me know. XD Click the purple/blue/whatever button and start typing, gosh darn it!_


End file.
